


15 Questions

by Abundantly_Sure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Listen...this is drabble, Straight up morons, Strangers to Lovers, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abundantly_Sure/pseuds/Abundantly_Sure
Summary: A viral New York Times article featured 15 questions that could supposedly make any two people fall in love.Lena didn't believe that was possible, but Lena also didn't know she was about to be paired with a very pretty blonde whose eyes made her forget everything she learned while getting her four college degrees.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 117
Kudos: 847





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like bad but I don't care cause I watched one of these videos on YT and immediately thought Supercorp because of course I fucking did. Anyway, it's actually 36 questions but ya girl doesn't have time for that and it doesn't need to be a 25k oneshot lmao.

Walking into the building, Lena wondered why she was even doing this. It wasn’t like she needed the miniscule amount of money they were offering. She had her very few close friends, she was perfectly fine being single, and yet...she still volunteered to do this. 

Wringing her hands together nervously, she looked up at the number beside the door: 237. That was the number the email told her to go to, so she took a deep breath in, and opened it. 

Immediately entering, she was greeted by a polite, smiling woman who was sitting at a small desk on the left side of the room. 

“Hi! You must be Miss Luthor, correct?” The woman asked, shuffling the papers she was reading into a neat pile before standing up. 

“Yes, that would be me,” Lena said lightly as her eyes trailed around the room. 

It was pretty small. The only thing to her left was the woman’s desk, and to her right, a camera that was facing a chair which had a plethora of plants and wall decorations behind it. 

“Great! My name is Jess, and I’ll be conducting your intro interview today,” she beamed, holding her hand out. 

Lena took the woman’s hand and shook it gently, smiling as best she could to try and hide her slight uneasiness. 

“So,” Jess chirped, smacking her hands together, “if you’ll just take a seat in that chair over there, then we’ll go ahead and get started.” 

Lena obliged and went to sit down, awkwardly fixing her hair and shifting in her seat before letting her hands drop to her lap where she started picking at one of her thumb nails. 

Jess strolled up to the camera and took a quick look at Lena. 

“Now, don’t worry about saying the right thing or acting a certain way. Just be yourself, and our team will edit out anything that doesn’t fit after the whole thing is done, okay?” 

Lena nodded, “Alright.” 

“Ready?” 

Lena nodded again. 

“Okay, what is your full name?” 

Lena straightened her back a little and squared her shoulders, attempting to rake in the confident persona she so easily put on at work. 

“My full name is Lena Kieran Luthor.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I just turned 26.” 

“Great, and what is your relationship status?” 

“I’m um—I'm very single,” she chuckled softly. 

“Pleased to hear it; having that on my conscience would make this thing a lot less fun.” Jess joked. 

“Why did you want to do this?” 

Lena faltered at that question and started nibbling on her bottom lip, eyes flicking all over the room. 

“Well, I think...I’d say it’s because I’m curious as to if this works. Not that I genuinely believe I will fall in love with a complete stranger after a set of questions, but, I love science; it’s what I do for a living, and I find the human brain incredibly interesting, so I’d just like to...see, I suppose.” She shrugged, looking into the camera and then to Jess. 

“Nice. Awesome. That’s all we need for the intro. Your partner already did hers, so if you’ll just come with me, then I will lead you to the main room.” 

“Alright.” 

Lena got up, smoothed out her skirt and followed Jess out the door. 

A few moments later, they reached the outside of another door and Jess turned to look at her. 

“Okay, so your partner is in there waiting for you. When you walk in, just go around the corner and you should see her, alright?” 

“Perfect.” 

Jess gave Lena one last smile before turning on her heel and walking back from the direction they both came. 

Lena gathered herself, brushing off invisible lint from her clothing and flipping her hair behind her shoulders before twisting the handle and pushing the door open. 

She walked in confidently, not wanting to let a complete stranger view her as vulnerable, which was literally so dumb considering what she was about to do, and rounded the corner. 

There, in front of her, was a room filled with many plants, a bookshelf, a camera that appeared to already be recording, and a decorative rug in the middle that had two very plush looking pillows on each side. The pillow on the left was occupied by a young woman, most likely mid to upper 20s with medium-length blonde, wavy hair. 

The sound of Lena’s heels must have caught the attention of the blonde, who had previously been pouring a small cup of tea for herself from the kettle that was sitting in between the two pillows, because she immediately turned to look at Lena and _oh Jesus_. 

Lena’s brain stalled momentarily. 

She didn’t have much time to collect her thoughts, as the other woman shot up from her position on the floor and wiped her hands haphazardly on her pants before rushing up to Lena. 

_Is she even real?_

“Hi! My name is Kara! Kara Danvers. It’s nice to meet you!” The blonde said excitedly, shooting her hand out for Lena to shake. 

“Lena...” she trailed off, reaching out to shake Kara’s hand. 

The woman in front of her was unfairly gorgeous. Her eyes were ridiculously blue and so kind looking. Her nose? Adorable. Lips? Amazing. Jawline? Sculpted from God himself. 

Lena took in the blonde’s outfit, which consisted of a fitted light pink button down with the sleeves rolled up to her—to her biceps. Biceps that were incredibly defined, and a pair of very light blue skinny jeans that had rips over each knee and one thigh. 

The girl let out a small laugh that jostled Lena from her surveillance of the outfit, and she realized she was still gripping the other woman’s hand. 

“Oh! Pardon me,” she said, immediately letting go, then using that hand to self-consciously push a piece of her hair behind her ear. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Shall we sit?” 

Kara nodded, a perfect smile splayed across her face. 

Lena let her lead the way, following her the short distance back to the pillows where they both took a seat. 

Kara plopped herself down semi-graciously, sitting in some sort of yoga pose so the bottoms of her shoes were touching each other, whereas Lena sat down carefully, tucking her legs underneath her in a very lady-like fashion to accommodate the skirt she was wearing. 

“So,” the blonde led, gripping her ankles and rocking her body back and forth gently. Lena found it endearing. “Are you ready to find out if I’m your soulmate?” She flirtatiously said, wiggling her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. 

Lena sucked her lips into her mouth, attempting to suppress the laugh that was begging to escape. 

“I suppose I don’t have much choice now do I, Miss Danvers?” 

“Nope,” the blonde answered, lips popping at the end of the word. “You’re stuck with me now...or at least for the next 15 questions. Shall we get started?” 

“By all means, do the honors.” Lena said in a courteous tone that made the woman in front of her giggle. 

Kara looked at the neat pile of cards between them. 

“So the camera-guy Winn told me when he was setting up the equipment that I’m supposed to pick one, read the question aloud, you answer it, and then I answer it. Then we switch back and forth picking cards and answering first. Sound good?” 

“Peachy.” Lena smiled. 

“Alrighty, question one:” the blonde announced in a very serious tone. “Given the chance of anyone in the world, living or deceased, whom would you want as a dinner guest?” 

“Easy. Any world-renowned scientist. Isaac Newton or Marie Curie, preferably, but Thomas Edison would also work. I suppose he’s not a scientist, per-se, but he did invent one of the greatest inventions of all time, and there had to be plenty of science that went along with that,” Lena rambled as Kara listened in delight. 

“I take it you enjoy science, then?” Kara asked teasingly. 

Lena blushed lightly in response. 

“I do. I love it. It’s what I do for a living. Everything about it is so interesting, and you can never learn it all. It’s a field of endless discoveries and breakthroughs.” 

Kara hummed. “I like the way your brain works, Lena.” 

“Thank you, um, well,” the brunette stammered, “well what about you?” 

“Me? Easy peasy. Grumpy Cat.” 

Lena barked out a laugh, immediately clamping her palm over her mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” she said through her fingers. “Did you say Grumpy Cat?” 

Kara, eyebrows knit together in confusion, answered, “Yes? Do you know who that is?” 

Lena couldn’t help the smile that was growing over her face. 

“Yes, I have heard of her before, but may I ask why she’d be your dinner guest of choice?” 

“Well, for starters, she wouldn’t judge me on the amount of food I can eat at any given time. Two, every time I make eye contact with her it would make me laugh, and laughing is a very important part of eating with people. Third...ly,” she stuttered over the word, seeming to question if it even was a word, “she probably has the best stories, don’t you think? Cats have the best lives, and it would be so fun to hear all about her adventures.” 

Lena couldn’t help but find the whole answer adorable. Kara as a whole was already a breath of fresh air, and they were only on question one. 

“I can see where you’re coming from, and I must say that I may want to change my answer after the explanation,” Lena smiled, picking up the second card. 

“Question two: Would you like to be famous? If yes, what way?” 

Lena set down the card to the right of the original pile, looking back up to the blonde who seemed to be pondering her answer intently. 

“I’d like to be famous, but not in the movie star way. I want to be famous for helping people, or for doing lots of good deeds, saving kittens from trees. That kind of stuff. I don’t need gobs of money to be happy, but making others happy makes me happy, and helping those in need makes me happy, so I think I’d enjoy that kind of famous.” 

“You’re precious,” Lena mused. “What a nice answer.” 

The blonde flushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Thanks. I’m much better at writing things out than I am at just saying them, but I’m glad I can be of some entertainment. What’s your answer?” 

Lena slowly looked around the room, wondering how she could phrase her answer the best. 

“I mean, I grew up in a semi well-known family already, and the lifestyle isn’t exactly what I would call a dream, but that may have to do with my family in particular,” she cringed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “Being a part of the Luthor family has its perks, but—” 

“Wait wait!” Kara yelled out before shrinking in on herself slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but did you say Luthor family?” 

_Oh no, here it goes._

Lena took a deep breath in through her nose before replying. “Yes, I did.” 

“So you’re Lena. You’re Lena **_Luthor_ **?” Kara asked incredulously. 

“That’s me,” Lena answered, shrugging her shoulders. “I suppose we can safely say you will not be falling in love with me by the end of this, then, now that we’ve established who I am, huh?” 

The look of confusion was back on Kara’s face. 

“Well..no, why would you say that?” 

Lena was taken aback by the blonde’s response to her self-deprecating humor. 

“Because my adoptive mother is essentially the devil incarnate, my father is a cheating scumbag, and my brother is a maniacal genius who murdered multiple people?...” 

“I mean, I’ve heard...things,” Kara treaded carefully, “but...I don’t really pay much attention to gossip like that, and you’re not them, so why would I assume the worst about you before even getting to know you?” 

“I don’t-- I don’t know; that just seems to be what people do. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have assumed you would do that, too,” Lena admitted sheepishly. 

“No, no, no, don’t apologize,” she stressed. “I'm sorry that happens to you. People can really suck.” 

Lena hummed in agreement. 

“Anyway, continue answering the question I so rudely interrupted,” the blonde grinned. 

“Well, as I was saying, being a part of the family has its perks, but sometimes I wish I could just make a name for myself instead, you know? Be famous that way. For something good. Not just for being related to some of the world’s worst humans,” she said rolling her eyes good-naturedly. 

“If it’s any condolence, I’m sure with that science brain of yours you’ll be famous for something amazing in no time,” Kara chimed in before plucking the next card from the top of the deck. 

“Question 3: Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?” 

Lena let out a laugh that turned into a sigh. 

“I used to rehearse all the time when I first started working at my family’s business, but then after a few thousand phone calls I got the hang of it. Figured out how to talk to investors and men who thought they could get away with saying anything to me just because I’m a young woman, and they have billions of dollars.” 

Kara looked at her with amazement. 

“Well I can’t say the same. I still rehearse my phone calls to this day. If I don’t, I’ll end up tripping over words or forgetting to ask the one thing I was supposed to. I once called the doctor to make myself an appointment and started talking to the receptionist about her divorce and ended up hanging up only to realize I never even made the appointment, so I had to call back, and it was really embarrassing,” the blonde pouted comically. 

“I’m much better at it now, and I’ll have you know I’ve successfully made each of my yearly check-ups for the past two years.” 

“Two years, huh?” Lena questioned with a lift of her right eyebrow. “That’s two appointments.” 

“Well, I mean, yeah!” Kara proclaimed. “I can’t make the years go by any faster, Lena. That’s not my fault I’ve only been given two chances since the incident,” she huffed, crossing her arms. 

Lena felt a little flutter in her chest at how cute the blonde was, but she brushed it away as quickly as it came. This woman may be funny and kind and insanely attractive, but there was no way she was going to have to admit that a silly card game made her develop a crush on a complete stranger. 

“Fine, fine. That’s fair,” Lena conceded, putting her hands up in defeat. 

“Next!” She called out flipping the new card over. 

“Question four: What would constitute a ‘perfect’ day for you?” 

“Anything with food. Oh. and animals!” Kara exclaimed. 

“I would love to start it by eating my favorite breakfast, which is blueberry pancakes and a sticky bun from Noonan’s, and then maybe go for a walk in the park. Visit the animal shelter and talk to all the puppies and kittens,” she sighed dreamily. "Then I’d get some potstickers from my favorite Asian restaurant that’s right down the street from my apartment. Ooo! Later I’d invite all my friends over for a game night where I would dominate and finally beat my sister in Monopoly for once. Also pizza.” She finished proudly, showing a smile that was all teeth. 

Lena leaned back, placing one hand behind her on the floor to balance and let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re too much, Kara. How are you possibly this fit when you seem to enjoy junk food as much as you do?” 

Kara puffed out her chest obnoxiously. 

“It must be my insanely good genetics and the fact that I work out multiple times a week,” she said, flexing her biceps if only to make Lena laugh. 

It worked. 

“Well my perfect day would consist of being able to sleep in past 6:30am, not having to answer any emails, spending some quiet time at a nice coffee shop, taking a walk in a park like you, going home to watch shitty reality TV with a glass of wine, and then lounging in a hot bath with nice music playing in the background until I was sufficiently wrinkly.” 

The blonde made a fake-disgusted face at Lena’s wrinkly comment. 

“Lucky you’re cute enough to get away with being a human raisin,” she admitted. 

“Oh don’t be so kind,” Lena quipped. “Nobody can make the raisin thing work, but it’s still part of my perfect day,” she smirked. 

“I don’t know, we might have to test that one day.” Kara said with a wink, picking up the next card. 

“Question five: When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?” 

“I’m embarrassed to admit it, but I sing to myself quite often, actually. On the way over here was the last time. The last time I sang to someone else was last weekend to my friend Sam’s daughter, Ruby. She had fallen and scraped her knee, and it was the only thing I could think of to do to try and calm her down.” 

Now it was Kara’s turn to smirk. 

“Well look at that. Guess you aren’t a big, bad, evil Luthor now, are you?” She teased. 

“Oh shut up.” Lena said, ducking her head in embarrassment. “When did you last sing, Danvers? You seem like the type to always be singing.” 

“I resent that, but you are right. I sing all the time. Not trying to toot my own horn, but all my friends say I'm pretty good at it, too.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm. The last time I did it was also on the way over here. I did a stunning rendition of Dancing Queen by ABBA, and the last time I sang to someone was this morning when I called my sister Alex to wake her up. She hates when I do that.” She smiled mischievously. 

“You must be such an annoying sister,” Lena quipped. 

“I am, but she’s just as annoying, so it levels out.” 

Lena picked up another card. 

“Question six: If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?” 

“Body, absolutely. I wouldn’t want to always have the same thoughts and opinions for the last 60 years of my life. Gosh. How behind would I be?” Kara said, wide-eyed. 

Chuckling, Lena said, “I whole-heartedly agree. I’d hate to always think the same way; that’s one of the great things about being alive: you can always learn more and become more, right?” 

“Most definitely,” the blonde assured, reaching for the pile of cards. 

“Question seven: Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?” 

Lena grimaced. 

“Actually, I do. I feel like someone is going to come along and take a literal shot at me because of the things my brother did, or because they know what family I’m a part of. I’ve already had two assassination attempts, which sounds dramatic, but it’s unfortunately true,” she said waving her hand nonchalantly around to lessen the seriousness of what she had just said. 

“Oh my gosh. That’s terrible!” Kara responded sympathetically. 

“It’s quite alright. It comes with the territory. How about you?” 

“I actually don’t have a hunch about how I will die. I don’t like to think about dying. It kind of scares me,” the blonde said, laughing nervously. 

“I suppose I could die from ingesting too many potstickers at once, right?” 

Lena rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“No, Kara, I do believe your body has a way of letting you know you’ve eaten too much.” 

“Yes, but I’d have to _listen_ to that signal, and I’m not very good at that,” she shrugged. 

“Fine, I die by assassination, you die by potsticker massacre.” 

“Sounds like a good story. Next.” 

Lena quickly grabbed the next card and read, “Question eight: If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?” 

“Ooo, that’s a good one!” The blonde exclaimed. “I suppose I would just want to know if I’m going to be happy. Maybe what mistakes I’m going to make that would badly affect my life so I could, like, not do them. I wouldn’t want to know too much, otherwise I think I’d be afraid to live my everyday life and would feel like I’d be messing up the future if I made too, too many decisions. What about you?” 

Lena thinned her lips and stared at the floor, picking at the rug beside her knee. 

“I don’t want to know anything. Life is already hard, and I don’t want to hear anything bad. I believe if I found out my future wasn’t good, or that I didn’t become anything, that I wouldn’t know what the point is anymore. I enjoy not knowing; it gives me something to work towards and makes me feel much more free than if I did know.” 

Kara had a soft look on her face as her eyes flicked over Lena’s face. 

“You will become something, Lena,” she said, leaning over to place her hand over Lena’s still fidgeting one. “Plus, if we become friends after this and ever hangout again, I’m gonna make sure your future is good,” she vouched. 

Lena’s eyes widened a little, and she looked down at their hands before looking back at Kara. 

Kara immediately pulled her hand away. 

“I’m sorry. I should have asked before I touched you. I’m kind of a touchy person with my friends, and I just thought it might help. Sorry.” She said sheepisly. 

“No, don’t worry,” Lena assured, “I’m just not used to that kind of human contact. I swear my life isn’t as sad as I’m making it out to be,” she joked. 

“If you say so,” Kara replied reaching for the next card. 

“Question nine! What do you value most in a friendship?” 

“Honesty,” Lena said tautly. 

“Mine is loyalty,” the blonde replied, both of them smiling at each other. 

“Question ten: How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?” Lena asked. 

Kara smiled giddily before beginning. 

“Eliza is amazing. She’s not my birth-mother, but she adopted me when I was thirteen, after my parents died in a car accident, and she’s been so wonderful to me. I think we have a great relationship, honestly. We talk at least every week. Growing up we never had many fights with each other, only the classic teenage rebellion stuff.” 

“Oooh, was Kara Danvers a rebellious teenager?” she prodded, poking the blonde’s knee with her finger. 

“No!” she blushed. “I just had my moments of intense emotions like any teen, but other than that I was pretty much a goody-two-shoes actually, but enough of that, how are you with your mother?” 

Lena sighed, knowing her answer wasn’t going to be anywhere near as pleasant as the blonde’s. 

“I was also adopted into the Luthor family when I was four. I thought for the longest time that I had no blood relation to the family, but it turns out my father had an affair with my birth-mother, which, as you can guess, Lillian did not take kindly to. After my mother passed, Lionel took me in, and Lillian was pretty much forced to deal with me every day. We did not, and still do not, have a good relationship. She always resented me for my father’s wrongdoings, and I look too much like my birth-mother for her liking. She always said I didn’t deserve the Luthor name, and it always took a lot out of me to hold my tongue and tell her I never wanted the Luthor name to begin with.” 

“Lena..I’m so sorry. No child, or person, for that matter, deserves that kind of treatment.” 

“I agree, but it’s over with now, and I don’t have to deal with her much anymore, so I’d say I’m doing better,” Lena said with graceful simplicity. 

Kara nodded and smiled, picking up her card. 

“Question eleven: If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.” 

“Well, I would say it’s important for you to know that I’d do absolutely anything for those I love. That red wine is my favorite and a must have in my cupboards at all times. Books are the way to my heart. I secretly love to cook, but I’m not very good at it. The movie Dumbo makes me cry, which only two other people know about, so if the press finds out, then I will know who told them,” she said pointedly, making Kara put her hands up in front of her in mock-defense. 

“Your secret is safe with me, Miss Luthor,” the blonde responded, twisting a fake key in her lips before throwing it away. 

“Unlock those lips and tell me what I’d need to know,” Lena said with a smile. 

“Hmm, you need to know that my favorite meal is pizza and potstickers. Baby animal videos make me cry. I don’t care who you tell. I will protect my sister with my life for as long as I’m alive. I’m afraid of ladybugs. I don’t know what it is about them...they just look suspicious to me. Ice cream is the way to my heart and will always make me feel better if I’m sad...I’d say those are the most important things. What’s next?” 

Lena went for the next card and read, “Question twelve: Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met.” 

Lena’s heart started beating a bit faster after reading it. She wasn’t sure how open to be when it was her turn, so she was incredibly thankful Kara was going first. 

A lopsided grin formed on the blonde’s face. 

“I like this one. Let’s see...hmm,” she pondered, eyes raking over Lena. 

The brunette fidgeted a little in her seat, wanting to know what Kara was thinking, but not wanting to be pushy for her to answer. 

“I like how honest you’ve been. I like how you want to seem tough, but I think you’re just a ball of mush on the inside,” she teased lightly. 

“I like how you play with your fingers when you’re nervous. I like the sound of your voice. I like the way your brain works. I know I already said that at the beginning, but I need to reinforce it. I like your eyes. I like your dimples. I like your jawline,” Lena was beginning to feel very hot at this point. 

“I like how you’re blushing because I’m complimenting you, even though I know you know you’re beautiful; it shows humbleness. I like how classy you dress, and I really like your whole face in general,” the blonde ended, resting her chin on her fist and staring into Lena's eyes. 

Lena didn’t really know how to respond. She wasn’t expecting the blonde to be so forward, even though that’s exactly what the card told her to do. She tried to act as natural as she could, and followed the blonde’s small monologue with, “Thank you. That was all very nice of you to say.” 

“Anytime, Lena,” Kara retorted. “Now what do you like about me?” She ended the sentence with a smirk, clasping her hands together in her lap. 

“I...I like your sense of humor. I like that you’ve been able to make me laugh so much. I like how comfortable I feel with you. I like your style. I like how you essentially radiate sunshine.” 

Now it was the blonde’s turn to blush. 

“I like how perfect your hair is. I like how warm your hands are. I like how your eyes are so many shades of blue, and I really like...” Lena made a show of looking over the blonde, which caused Kara to chew her bottom lip nervously. 

“I really like your lips.” 

Kara snapped her mouth closed before swallowing and clearing her throat. 

“I-- I don’t, I don’t know—thank you. I appreciate all of that,” she stuttered, not knowing where to place her eyes. 

“Anytime, Kara,” Lena quipped back, mimicking the blonde’s response from earlier. 

“Next um...next card,” Kara stammered, fumbling with the new card in her hands. 

“Question thirteen: What roles do love and affection play in your life?” 

“Well, as I said earlier, I’m not very used to a lot of friendly-human touch, and my family wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely type, so to be honest, it doesn’t play a huge part outside of romantic relationships at all, and even with those I’ve only really been with people who were interested in me sexually or for the money,” Lena shrugged. “I guess it really hasn’t ever been a big part of my life.” 

“Well that won’t do,” Kara responded. “Love and affection play a huge role in my life, and if you end up being a part of my life, you will be no exception to that rule,” she said firmly. 

“I don’t think I would mind that very much coming from you...” Lena said softly. 

The blonde responded with a dopey smile. 

"Question fourteen: I wish I could have someone with whom I could share _____?” 

“A life.” Kara said quickly. 

“That’s my answer, too.” Lena smiled. 

“Okay, last question: cats or dogs?” 

“Cats.” 

“Dogs.” Kara said immediately after, gasping dramatically. 

“Oh no, we would never work. I can’t believe it took me until the last question to figure it out.” 

“Oh, shutup," Lena snorted. "I love dogs, too. I just prefer cats. They’re much easier to take care of.” 

“Okay, fair I guess...well, now what do we do?” Kara asked, looking around the room. 

Before Lena could answer, a wirey man came walking through the door. 

“That was great guys! We’ve been watching from the other room, and the fans are going to love you two. You both have great chemistry. The video should be up early next week, if you want to watch it, and depending on the feedback, we may ask you back for a quick update in a couple months if that’s alright?” 

“That sounds fine with me,” Kara replied. “Is it alright with you, Lena?” 

Lena nodded. “Absolutely. Sounds good to me. Is that all you need?” 

“Yep, you ladies are free to go! Have a good rest of your day, and thank you for volunteering,” the man smiled kindly. 

Lena and Kara made their way out the door, down the hall, and to the parking lot where both of their cars were. 

“So...” Kara started when they got to Lena’s car. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out for coffee sometime. I know everything we just did was just, like, a game and all that, but I really do enjoy talking to you and listening to you, and I thought maybe it’d be fun for us to hang out without a camera on us,” she rambled, plunging her hands into her pants pockets and rocking on her feet. 

“I’d love to, Kara. That sounds really nice. Here,” Lena said, opening her phone and handing it to the blonde for her to put her number in. 

Kara fumbled her hands out of her pockets quickly before grabbing the phone and typing it in. 

She handed it back to Lena and smiled shyly. 

“I’m glad you were my partner today. I didn’t know what I was in for, but..I don’t think I could have gotten a better one than you,” Kara said. 

Lena felt a bout of butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn’t help the stupid smile that plastered itself on her face. 

“I really enjoyed it, too, Kara. I’m glad we got put together.” 

“Well..text me when you’re free, okay? I should get going. Alex is gonna wanna hear all about this,” the blonde smiled backing up to where her car was parked a few spaces away. 

“I will absolutely be texting you, Miss Danvers. Have a safe drive home.” 

“You too, Lena.” 

Lena got into her car and deflated in her seat for a moment. She couldn’t believe that whole thing went the way it did, but she was certainly glad she volunteered now. 

She pulled out of the parking spot and asked her car to “please call Sam Arias”. She had some information she knew her best friend would just love to hear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it....groveled in my inbox for it....here it is bitchez.

Texting Kara had become a _thing_ lately. Not that it was necessarily a _bad_ thing, because Lena very much enjoyed talking to the bubbly blonde, but...a thing, nonetheless. 

It started out by Lena regrettably informing her best friend, Sam, about the video she had just shot and the cute girl she got paired with on her way back home from said shoot. 

“Oh my god. Oh my **god** . LeNA . You _have_ to text her. You have to call her. You have to do something. Text her right now!” The woman yelled through the Bluetooth speaker in Lena’s car. 

She rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh as she continued to drive. 

“Sam, I’m driving, and I just saw her less than 5 minutes ago. Can you please calm yourself before you pop a blood vessel?” 

She heard Sam huff on the other end of the line. 

“Fine, but I swear to god, Lena, if you don’t text this amazingly hot, funny, buff woman that you just met who asked _you_ out on a date, then I’m going to hack into your ridiculously protected phone and do it myself. For myself.” 

Lena fake-gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Don’t try me, Luthor. I have ways, and if you’re not willing to jump her, then by all means I have no qualms about doing it.” 

“Fine, fine! I will text her as soon as I get home. Now pull that stick out of your ass.” 

“...You’re lucky I love you, you absolute whole entire bitch.” She said with fake malice in her tone. “I’m hanging up now, and next time we talk, you better spill all the juicy details about the date you two lovebirds are about to go on.” 

“You got it. I’m hanging up first! Bye, Sam! Love you!” Lena chirped before touching the Call End button on the screen on her center console. 

And so that’s how it began. Lena had always planned on texting the blonde, but she didn’t know where to start. Knowing herself she would have just put it off and become buried in work as an excuse to not do it for weeks, effectively ending any chance she had with the other woman. 

She was a bit of an accidental self-sabatoger, but the thought of Sam incessantly nagging her made her shiver enough to pull out her phone as soon as she arrived home, just like she said. 

Chewing her lip nervously, she tapped out a quick **“** **_Hi._ ** **”** and hit send before she could back out. 

Not 10 minutes later, Kara responded with, **“** **_Hello. I don’t recognize this number, but I’m hoping it’s the pretty brunette I just had the pleasure of shooting a very personal video with that will be broadcasted to millions across the globe?”_ **

Before she had a chance to even think of a response, a second text came through. 

**_“I’m so sorry that sounded like we made a porn video and if you are not_ ** **_Lena_ ** **_I just want you to be aware that that was absolutely not what we did.”_ **

Followed by another: 

**_“Please be Lena.”_ **

Lena barked out a laugh and took a seat at one of the chairs at the island in her kitchen. Tapping her heeled foot in midair, she tried to decide how to respond. 

_It’s not that big of a deal. We’ve already delved into most of the personal topics; just have a normal conversation it’s_ _really not_ _that hard, idiot._ Lena scolded herself silently. 

**_“Don’t worry. This is Lena. Although I dare say that what we made was emotional porn?”_ **

**_“Thank god.”_ ** Kara responded immediately. 

**_“Hmm, again, I like the way you think. So, how about we make some more of that emotional porn next Friday at Noonan’s?”_ ** She finished with a row of 7 smirking emojis. 

Running her fingers through her hair and blowing out a puff of breath, she decided to go for it. 

**_“Sure. That sounds_ ** **_great :_ ** **_) Would you like the meet for lunch?”_ **

**_“I would like that very much. Please be ready and willing to completely pour every personal thing you didn’t tell me today, out to me. I will take nothing more, nothing less.”_ **

She knew Kara was being somewhat facetious, and she appreciated the humor. 

She responded, **_“You got a deal, Danvers”_ ** before padding into her bedroom and changing into some comfy clothes. 

// 

That’s how it started, and then it didn’t stop. 

For the next 6 days Kara and Lena texted continuously. All day, every day. Deep into the night. Talking about anything and everything. 

Sam had a field day when she caught Lena blushing during their Wednesday brunch. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Who is it exactly that has you all flustered and paying absolutely no attention to the bombshell that is sitting directly in front of you?” A joking lilt to her voice as she leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin directly on her balled-up fist, looking at Lena. 

Lena tore her eyes from her screen, trying to suppress her smile and gently placing her phone face down on the table. 

Kara had just sent her approximately seven different photos of dogs around the city, followed by two corny pick-up lines, tailored specifically for Lena. 

“Don’t be so jealous, Samantha. It’s not very becoming of you.” She smirked, taking a sip of her mimosa before stabbing a piece of her egg and popping it into her mouth gracefully. 

“I’m not. I’m just saying, maybe I should re-think my stance on you and Buff Blondey. I haven’t seen you so giddy over a damn text in, well, ever. What if she replaces me?” 

“That’s ridiculous. Nobody could ever replace you. You’re far too annoying. Who could possibly fill those large, large clown shoes of yours?” 

Sam’s eyes became half-lidded as she gave Lena an incredibly unimpressed expression, before leaning over and smacking the fork out of her hand, causing it to clatter against the table. 

“Hey!” Lena yelped. 

Buttering a piece of complementary bread, Sam quipped, “What? You deserved it,” before taking a big bite and grinning sweetly back at her. 

// 

By the time Friday arrived, Lena wasn’t so nervous about the date—get together, whatever this was she was doing with Kara. She felt like she knew her better from the copious amounts of talking they’ve been doing, and it was more like meeting a friend than a very pretty acquaintance. A very pretty friend whom she was interested in, sure, but you get the point. 

She clicked her way down the sidewalk, dressed in her usual office attire. It was a pleasantly sunny, Fall day out. The temperature was in the mid-60s, and the wind just strong enough to make the leaves bristle, some finding their way down to the pavement. 

As she neared Noonan’s, she could make out a form sitting out on the patio, all blonde hair and crisp clothing. Pausing for a moment before she got close enough for the other woman to take notice of her, she smiled softly. There was a bird perched on the metal fence that surrounded the patio, and Kara seemed to be trying to communicate with it. Her hands were gesturing vaguely in the air, and she was obviously saying something to it, as Lena could see her mouth moving. 

Kara was lucky there wasn’t many people around; someone might think she was a bit loony. 

Ending her brief analysis, Lena moved forward and called out Kara’s name. 

Hearing her name, the blonde was torn from her “conversation” with the bird, and immediately jumped back in her chair, eyes wide, and face blushing. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to interrupt that very serious conversation you were having with a Bluebird,” Lena said in a playful tone as she walked through the opening in the fence. 

Flustered and trying to gather herself, the woman took to fixing her already well-done hair and mumbling something about how, “If you can talk to plants you should be able to talk to birds”. 

Lena’s eyes glinted with amusement as she sat down in the chair opposite of Kara. 

The date—get together—whatever, went on smoothly with them talking about every subject under the sun, and Lena being continuously amazed at the amount of food a single person could ingest. It was absolutely endearing, no matter how many times Lena had to playfully wipe a speck of food off Kara’s face, effectively making her blush in embarrassment each time. 

She realized 45 minutes into the meal how absolutely comfortable she was around the other woman. Lena had a select few people she felt comfortable around, and normally it took them years of friendship before she told them anything even remotely emotionally vulnerable (Sam can attest to this). With Kara, though, there was an odd feeling. Is wasn’t bad, necessarily, but...odd. It was a warmth that would envelope her entire body every time the blonde’s eyes met hers for a second too long. It was the way she could feel waves of nerves and excitement within her stomach when their hands touched as they both reached for the appetizer at the same time. It was how all at once, her impenetrable armor surrounding her chest cracked as soon as Kara spoke. It made her want to talk to her more. Be around her more.

Their lunch comes to an end, both of them having to return to work shortly, so Kara offers to pay, and Lena let’s her, but only after being completely adamant about the fact that if she doesn’t pay for this one, then she’s going to pay for the next one: a declaration that makes the blonde duck her head and smile at the realization that Lena wants there to be another one. 

So, they go on like that. Weeks go by and they still text every day. They meet for lunches weekly, and after one particular lunch, about five weeks from their first, Kara walks outside with Lena to say goodbye before they go their separate ways, except she pauses. 

Lena has noticed over the past month and a half that Kara is a very bubbly, outgoing person, so to see her standing in front of her, head down and feet shuffling, seems odd to her. 

“Kara, are you okay?” She asks, concern evident in her tone. 

“Yeah! Yeah, no. I’m totally fine,” she responds, looking up and meeting Lena’s gaze. 

“I was just wondering, like...okay, so, my sister and I...we throw this game night every month with all of our friends, and we’ve been hanging outa bit and we’re, like, we’re friends, right?” 

Lena’s eyebrows stitch together with equal amounts confusion and amusement, not really understanding where Kara is going with this. 

“Yes, Kara, I would go so far as to say we are friends.” 

“Cool! Awesome. So...I was wondering if you’d maybe want to join us this month. Alex really wants to meet you, and I thought you could bring Sam, and I don’t know...I think we’d make a good team, and it’d be fun,” she ended, hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

“You want me to come to you and your sister’s game night?” 

“You and Sam, yes. I mean, of course you, obviously, but yeah also Sam. I think it’d be nice to hang out outside of work hours, you know?” 

Pondering the offer for a moment, Lena considered the consequences of accepting. 

Since meeting the blonde, she’s known about their undeniable chemistry and connection, and talking for hours each day and night certainly didn’t help her little crush, but she’s been able to keep things under-wraps pretty well by only seeing Kara during the week for seemingly platonic things such as lunch. Being around Kara in her own apartment seemed incredibly intimate, even if there would be multiple other people there, and the thought of Sam—oh god, the thought of _Sam_ being around whilst she’s around Kara is just...that spells humiliation, so she doesn’t quite know why the next few words come out of her mouth. 

“That sounds like it could be fun. I’d love to.” 

Kara’s entire being perked up at Lena’s acceptance to the offer, and she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement before enveloping Lena in a hug. 

“Yay! I’m so glad you said yes! I was really nervous that you were going to say no, and I didn’t know how to ask you without sounding like I was inviting you into some kind of cult thing but I'm so excited!” She exclaimed into Lena’s hair, only letting her go after one final squeeze. 

She was in a bit of a daze, now. She could smell Kara’s perfume on her, and the feeling of her arms wrapped around her body was lingering much longer than she thought it should. 

Starry-eyed and smiling, she said, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Just text me the address and time, and I’ll be there.” 

Kara smiled at that and agreed, before saying goodbye and making her exit down the sidewalk. 

_She really did have a nice ass._

// 

“I’m sorry, we’re doing _what_?!” Sam exclaimed from the other end of the line. 

“We’re going to a game night over at Kara’s next weekend. She invited me at lunch earlier, and she said she wanted you to come along, so you will be coming along.” 

“Oh, this is too good. I cannot _wait_ to finally meet the woman who has turned Lena Luthor into a pile of steaming goo,” she crooned. 

“...Couldn’t you have chosen a nicer description for what she’s turned me in to. Steaming pile of goo is so...distasteful.” 

“No, I couldn’t have, because that's what you are. I’m so excited. Text me the time, and I will be there. Love you!” Sam called before abruptly hanging up on the brunette. 

Lena sighed. _This is going to be interesting_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody speak to me about 5x11 as far as I'm concerned my own story is canon thanks.

Friday night at 7pm had Lena nervously walking up the steps to Kara’s apartment. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she was trying to forget the fact that she was about to step foot into the house of a girl she was very interested in for the first time and meet one of the most important people in said girl’s life. Her sister. 

She quickly glanced at her phone, pulling it out of her purse to double-check that Sam was on her way. She didn’t know how long she would last once she was inside before she started sweating. Her friend would be a perfect distraction, albeit an embarrassing one. Win some, lose some. 

Dropping her phone back in her purse, she steadied her breathing and ran her hand over her hair before knocking. 

The door was opened a moment later by a smiling Kara, the tail ends of laughter escaping her mouth. Her eyes were bright and clear as she exclaimed, “Lena! I’m so glad you came!” As she wrapped her up in a warm hug. 

“Come in, come in,” the blonde ushered, stepping aside for Lena to pass. She took a moment to evaluate the inside of Kara’s apartment (what she could see, at least), and noticed that it had a distinctly “homey” feel to it. There were plants everywhere, hanging from hooks on the ceiling, on shelves, bigger ones in pots on the floor in corners. Blankets were strewn about over chairs, and the couch had at least eight pillows on it. The colors were warm, bright, happy. Everything matched Kara wonderfully, and she briefly wondered how her cold, almost office-like penthouse would come off to the blonde if she were ever to visit. 

Moving her eyes fully around the room, they came to rest on a figure standing a few feet away from them. Her hair was auburn and cut short. Perfectly styled, much like Kara’s always seemed to be. She was thin, and possibly an inch shorter than Kara, but her eyes were different. They weren’t mean, but there was a glint of suspicion behind them. She stood there with a tight-lipped smile, not making a sound. 

“Oh!” Kara chirped, stepping up next to the unnamed woman. “Lena, this is Alex, my sister.” 

“Hello,” Lena said politely, matching the redhead’s tight smile. 

Alex stepped forward and held out her hand for Lena to shake. 

“Hello, Lena. I’ve heard an incredible amount about you,” she said, eyes glancing over to Kara as a small smirk formed on her lips. 

“Have you?” She asked in a much higher voice than necessary while shaking the other woman’s hand. 

She coughed to even it out to the correct pitch and added, “I hope all good things.” 

“Oh believe me they were _very_ good. What was that about her jawli-” 

“Does anybody want wine!?” Kara interjected loudly, before Alex could finish her sentence. She immediately grabbed her Lena by the forearm and dragged her into the kitchen before anyone could answer the rushed question. 

“Sorry about her. She can come off a little...strong.” Kara mumbled as they entered the kitchen, an edge of annoyance to her tone. 

“That’s quite alright.” Lena chuckled. “She’s just being sisterly, I presume. My brother would do that to anyone I ever had over, so I’m pretty used to it. Besides, she can’t be any more intimidating than a board room full of pompous men.” 

“Good,” the blonde smiled softly back at her, “Just don’t listen to anything she says. She loves to try and embarrass me.” 

“Oh, so you haven’t told her any good things about me?” Lena said with a playful pout. 

“What-- no. No, that’s not what I meant—I just, like...she just--” Kara’s stammers were cut off by a loud knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Alex yelled from the living room. 

Kara had busied herself with filling two glasses of wine, and Lena was still smirking at the blonde’s little outburst when they heard Alex greet the unnamed guest. 

“Well hi. Hi, um,” she coughed lightly. “Who are you, exactly?” 

Lena immediately recognized the other voice as Sam, and she took the opportunity to go introduce her to the two sisters herself. 

“Sam! There you are!” Lena called out as she walked up next to Alex. “Alex, this is Sam, my best friend. Sam, this is Alex, she’s Kara’s _sister._ ” 

“Hi, Alex. Thanks for letting both of us intrude on your game night. I promise I’m good at board games. My 7-year-old has taught me many things; the ins and outs of Monopoly being one of them.” She ended the sentence with a wink, and Lena noticed Alex’s mouth opening and closing as she attempted to find her voice. 

“It’s-- It’s absolutely not a problem. The more the merrier. That’s what the Danvers’ always say.” The redhead chuckled nervously, eyes attempting to not look directly at Sam’s face. 

Lena looked back at her best friend and saw her suck her lips in, attempting not to laugh at the obvious uncomfortableness of the woman in front of her. 

A second later Kara came bounding in from the kitchen. Two glasses of wine in hand. 

“Hey! You must be Sam! It’s so good to finally meet one of Lena’s friends!” She said ecstatically, a bright smile plastered across her face. 

Sam’s eyes widened as she slowly looked over the blonde before flicking her eyes to Lena and cocking an eyebrow. 

_Yes, Sam. I know she’s hot, but please_ _,_ _please_ _do not say something terrible two minutes into meeting her_ Lena silently begged, straining her eyes at her best friend in an attempt to telepathically convey her wishes. 

“It’s _so_ nice to finally meet you, too. Lena here can’t shut up about you for more than an hour or two.” She said, smiling sweetly as she plucked one of the wine glasses out of Kara’s hands. 

The blonde’s face flushed, and Lena let out an exasperated sigh, before mumbling a quiet “that was mine” in reference to the wine. 

Alex cleared her throat awkwardly, making all three of the women turn to look at her. 

“Should we go sit down and decide which games to play tonight?” She asked mostly to Kara, still trying to keep her gaze from falling on Sam. 

“Oh! Yes! Let’s do that before the rest of them get here and try to take over. Winn and Brainy always want to play battleship and like, I get it, but it’s no fun when they don't let me make sound effects and take everything so seriously.” She huffed. 

// 

The night was going smoothly, despite the initial attempts at embarrassment from both Sam and Alex. Everyone had been introduced to everyone, and they had a nice group of her, Kara, Alex, Sam, Winn, Brainy, Nia, and Maggie. 

They had split up into teams immediately, which put her and Lena together, Brainy and Nia, Maggie and Winn, and Alex and Sam. 

At first, Alex had been upset to lose her normal partner, Kara. They’d been partners ever since the two of them had started this tradition, but after the blonde informed her that she would be with Sam, she immediately perked up, scooting closer to the other woman and nervously brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at her with the biggest heart eyes Kara had ever seen. Now both of them were reigning terror upon the group as they dominated at Pictionary. The game both her and Lena were absolutely horrid at. 

“The Devil Wears Prada!” Alex shrieked. 

“Yes!” Sam shrieked back, jumping up and down from her spot in front of the group. 

“We won, bitches!” She yelled out, pointing her finger at each one of them, before stumbling over and wrapping Alex in a celebratory hug. 

Lena turned away from the scene in front of her, and focused on Kara, who was sitting comfortably beside her on the couch. Lena wasn’t drunk, but she was pleasantly tipsy, the alcohol making her body warm and content. 

She took in the way the blonde’s hair fell delicately around her shoulders, her jawline, her impeccable skin. If she focused hard enough, she could see the flutter of a heartbeat in her neck, which...her _neck_. Her neck looked so good right now. She wanted to touch it. Taste it...grab it. 

Okay, maybe she was a bit more drunk than she originally thought. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kara chuckle softly. Tearing her eyes away from the blonde’s neck, she looked up and met her eyes. 

“Do you see something you like, Lena?” She semi-whispered, a teasing lilt evident in her voice. 

She could feel her face heating up at being caught, but she refused to let the girl get to her. 

“Oh absolutely not. I was merely looking at the dip you somehow managed to get on your shirt.” 

“What?!” Kara yelped, immediately looking down, trying to find the dip that wasn’t actually there. 

Giggling, Lena settled back into her spot, watching the rest of the group interact with each other. 

This was...nice. She’s never had a large group of friends before, the Luthor’s always making sure to keep her circle exceptionally small. Background checks galore. 

// 

About an hour later, most of the group had said their goodbyes and left. Everybody exchanging numbers to keep in contact between game nights. The only ones left were herself, Kara, Sam, and Alex. 

Sam and Alex were off in the corner of the living room, chatting animatedly about something. Occasionally, Sam would grab Alex’s shoulder gently, mid-sentence, and Alex would blush each time. 

Lena was glad they were getting along so well, and she’d have to remember to tease Sam later, but right now, she was back in the kitchen with a particularly pretty blonde, and she was finding it hard to focus on anything other than that. 

Kara put the last of the dishes on the drying rack and turned around to look at Lena. 

“Sooo, did you have fun tonight?” She asked, taking a few steps closer to her. Her hands cutely pushed deep into her pants pockets. 

“I did,” Lena smiled. “All of your friends are so nice...and it looks like your sister and Sam are really hitting it off.” 

“Oh Alex is already obsessed with her. I can’t wait to tease her mercilessly about it after everything she’s teased me about with you.” Kara laughed before clamping her mouth shut at the realization of what she had just said. 

“So you DO talk about me a lot, huh?” Lena smirked, stepping slightly closer into Kara’s space. 

“I-- I mean, okay so to be completely honest, Alex was right. I really haven’t shut up about you since we met. But not in a creepy way! I swear!” The blonde assured, eyes going comically wide. “You’re just so fun to talk to and be around. It’s hard not to talk about you.” 

Lena licked her lips, eyes flicking down to the blonde’s before admitting shyly, “Well, if it’s any consolation, Sam was also right. I haven’t stopped talking her ear off about you anytime we’re together. She’s about ready to ring my neck I think.” She ended, the corner of her mouth twitching up in a small smile. 

Kara slipped her hand from her pocket and slowly reached for Lena’s, tangling their fingers together. 

A soft look washed over Lena’s face as she looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“So I was wondering if you’d maybe like to...stay over tonight?” The question was soft. Vulnerability was seeping through her voice as she asked, her thumb stroking the top of Lena’s hand slowly. 

Lena felt her heartbeat speed up at the implication. Kara wanted her to spend the night? Here? At her apartment? 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The blonde continued. “I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I just enjoy having sleepovers with friends.” 

_Ah, friends._

Lena swallowed and averted her eyes from the blonde. She placed a smile on her face, attempting to hide the disappointment in her eyes. 

“I would love to, Kara, but I think it’d be best if I go home. I have some obligations I have to attend to tomorrow morning, and I’d hate to wake you early on a weekend.” 

The taller woman smiled, also attempting to hide the disappointment in her eyes. 

“That’s totally okay. Some other time, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Both of them unlaced their fingers from each other and ducked their heads, laughing awkwardly, before making their way back into the living room. 

Sam and Alex were sitting much closer than they were when Lena had last seen them, and they were deep in conversation. Alex never taking her eyes off the other woman. 

Lena cleared her throat. 

“Sam, I'm going to head home, okay?” 

Seeming to be pulled out of a daze, her best friend straightened and stood up from her position on the couch. 

“I should actually be going, too. It was really nice to meet both of you. I hope we can hang out again sometime soon,” she said quickly, glancing down at the redhead. 

Alex lifted her hand to wave, but before she could even utter the word “bye”, Sam had already torn ass out the door. 

Lena looked very confused, and shooting Kara an apologetic smile, she said her goodbyes and followed Sam out the door. 

“What was that?!” Lena hissed when they both step foot on the sidewalk outside the apartment. 

“I don’t know! I was just talking to Alex and then we kept talking and talking and she’s so interesting and nice and I feel like I could have kept talking to her all night I needed to get out of there.” Sam rushed, anxiously pushing the hair from her face. 

“Oh hoh hoh, does Sam have a little crush?” Lena smirked, nudging her friend in the shoulder. 

“Shutup! Don’t think I didn’t notice you being all googly-eyed over Kara the whole damn night.” 

Lena pushed her lips into a tight line at that. 

“Whatever. I assume you should be getting back home to Ruby?” She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

“...Yes, I should. How about we make a pact? If I don’t tease you, then you don’t tease me. Deal?” 

“....Fine.” 

“Okay, great. Goodnight then.” Sam said, flashing Lena a smile before walking to her parked car. 

Lena let out a breath of air and shoved her hands into the deep pockets of her peacoat. 

_Her and Kara were just friends. That’s it. She practically said so herself._

_//_

Two weeks had gone by since the Game Night at Kara’s, and Lena and the blonde had continued to get closer. She tried as best as she could to keep things friendly between them after the sleepover misunderstanding, but it was becoming harder and harder because Kara was being so...flirty? She really didn’t know a better way to describe it, but it was confusing her. 

They’ve gotten lunch twice and hung out three times at Kara’s apartment in the past two weeks, and each time the blonde did something else to make Lena’s head spin. 

It started at their first lunch, where Kara refused to let Lena pay, snatching the check holder from the waiter and sliding her card in definitively. Lena tried to protest, but Kara counter-protested by asking, “Why would I let a lady as pretty as you pay for a meal I asked her to accompany me to?” 

The question stunned Lena into silence, and Kara only smiled in response, handing the waiter back the checkbook and thanking him. 

The second lunch Kara let Lena pay, and she thanked her for what must have been the third time as they walked out of the restaurant onto the street. 

“Why do you keep thanking me, Kara? You know I have no issue paying; I would actually prefer it. Plus, I did ask _you_ to lunch this week, so, according to your own philosophy, it’s only fair that I be the one to pay.” She laughed looking into the blonde’s eyes. 

“I don’t know...” she trailed off. “I guess I just feel lucky to get to spend time with you, and then you go and pay for everything even though I ate a ridiculous amount of food and, yeah. I’m just thankful for you.” She finished, lightly bumping against the brunette with her shoulder. 

Lena couldn’t help the blush that was forming on her cheeks. 

“Well, it’s my pleasure, Kara.” 

The next time was when she went over to Kara’s apartment on a Wednesday night to watch movies. They were snuggled up on the couch (separately) and some movie Kara had insisted Lena needed to see was playing on the TV in front of them. 

About halfway through the movie, the blonde scooted over towards Lena quiety, and laid her head down on her shoulder with a sigh. 

Lena froze at first, not knowing how to react to this. They hugged all the time, and she knew Kara was a touchy person, but right now they were alone in her apartment and very close and she could smell her perfume and it was _slightly_ overwhelming. 

She managed to play it cool, and after about 30 seconds of deliberating, she leaned her head against the top of Kara’s. 

She heard the other woman sigh contentedly, and suddenly she felt a warm hand intertwining fingers with her own. Again, just like she had at game night, Kara was softly rubbing her thumb across the skin of Lena’s hand. 

Swallowing thickly, she tried as best as she could to focus on the movie. This didn’t seem very _friendly_ to her. 

It was little things like that that made Lena question whether or not the blonde had feelings for her that were more than platonic. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, and she certainly did not want to get emotionally involved in that kind of way if it was only going to end in rejection, but, like she said: it was getting harder and harder. 

// 

“So, do you think they’re going to call us back for a follow-up?” Kara asked one evening as her and Lena were working diligently together in the kitchen to make homemade pizza. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t watched the video, so I don’t know what kind of feedback the viewers gave,” Lena said, smiling down at the mushrooms she was chopping. 

“What?! You haven’t watched the video?” The blonde yelled, stopping her dough-kneading and turning towards Lena with a flabbergasted look on her face. Flour-ey hands positioned on her hips. 

“No, I haven’t. I have a hard time watching myself on camera.” She chuckled. 

“Well you really should watch it. We have quite the fans,” The blonde retorted, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Do we? And what do those fans say exactly?” 

“Oh, you know, just that we have incredible chemistry and they hope we fall madly in love and have tons of babies and a wonderful wedding. Crazy stuff like that.” She ended with a smile, turning to continue smushing the dough into shape. 

“Well now, wouldn’t that be something? Too bad I can’t stand you.” Lena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Kara’s hands had stopped their movements. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? You can’t stand me?” She questioned while stepping closer, her hands bunched into flour-ey little fists at her side. 

“That’s right,” Lena smirked. “You’re absolutely repulsive, don’t you know?” 

Kara’s eyes got wide and before she knew what was happening, she was engulfed in a cloud of white as Kara had apparently had two fistfuls of flour at the ready to throw. 

Sputtering and wiping her face frantically, Lena locked eyes with the blonde, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Oh you’re going to pay for that!” Lena hissed, stalking across the room to grab her own handful of flour. 

The blonde yelped and tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late, and she got hit square in the chest. 

Kara acted like she had been shot after Lena’s flour-hit, grabbing her chest and making obnoxious pained noises as she fell to the ground dramatically. 

“Lena...Lena, how could you?” 

“Oh get up loser. Stop being so dramatic.” The brunette retorted playfully, reaching down to offer the woman a hand. 

Kara grabbed it, and Lena yanked her back up to her feet, but it was a little too forceful of a pull, and it made the blonde teeter very close to her as she regained her balance. 

They were standing mere inches apart, and the air had suddenly changed to something very thick and hot. 

Heart beating fast and face cakey from the flour, she couldn’t help but stare at the girl in front of her. The girl who was staring right back. 

All it would take was just a little lean in. Just a little forward movement and their lips would be touching. 

_No_ , she scolded herself. 

_They’re friends._

_Just friends._

Kara used her thumb to gently wipe some excess flour from Lena’s cheek, and it took everything in her not to lean into the movement. 

Kara spoke in a soft voice when she asked, “Have I told you how pretty you look today?” 

Lena’s throat went dry, and she must have looked like an idiot, mouth gaping open, covered in flour, unable to form a coherent response to a simple question. 

“You always look pretty, but you look extra pretty right now. I must say, your new foundation really brings out your eyes.” 

She knew Kara was joking, at least about the last part, but her heart was still hammering away in her chest, and her hands were itching to reach out and grab the blonde. 

The timer on the oven went off loudly, signaling that it was pre-heated and ready for the pizzas to be placed in whenever they were ready. 

The sound seemed to snap both of them out of it, and they each took a quick step back from one another, laughing awkwardly. 

Kara handed her her own piece of dough, and Lena quickly began adding toppings so she could place it in the oven, but not without casting several glances over at the blonde, who, unbeknownst to her, was doing the same thing every time she looked away. 

// 

She got the call a week later on a Thursday afternoon, and immediately called Kara to see if she had been told the news yet. 

“Did you hear? We’re _famous_!” She drawled as soon as the blonde picked up the phone. 

“I was just about to call you!” She replied excitedly. “I can’t believe they want us to come back! What do you think they’re going to ask? What should I wear? How should we act?!” 

“Calm down, Kara,” Lena giggled. “Just act like yourself. I’m sure they just want to know how we’re doing and if we became friends or...whatever, after our first meeting.” 

“Yeah, you’re right...so they told you it’s next Saturday morning, correct?” 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed in agreement. 

“...Would you maybe want to stay over on Friday so we can just get up and go together in the morning? We still haven’t had our sleepover you know. It would be fun.” 

She could practically feel the pout in the blonde’s voice over the phone. She’s been doing so good (mostly) on controlling herself around the other woman; she didn’t know how long she’d last if they were to sleep in the same room, much less bed. She couldn’t keep blatantly denying Kara, though. If this was something she did with friends all the time, then surely she’d find it odd that Lena kept refusing, right? Right. 

She quickly convinced herself that she was making the correct decision before saying, “Sure. I’ll be over on Friday after work. Sounds great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you who have given me such nice feedback on this story. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, and a one-shot I barely even liked once I got done writing it, but the response to it has been extremely positive, and I'm so thankful. 
> 
> Love each and every one of u :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly sorry this update took so long!! But hopefully 5.5k makes up for it lol.
> 
> Here they are being idiots and pining mmm juicy.

The week had gone by in a blur of papers and meetings and phone calls and arguments with her mother, but finally the day was over. Her work week was over, and it was almost time to go home. 

Leaned back in her chair with her painfully tight 6-inch heels kicked off underneath her desk, she got a text from Kara asking her if she was still up for the sleepover. To be honest, Lena had almost managed to forget about it amongst the flurry of duties she had to tend to over the course of the week, but now it was right in the forefront of her mind. 

Was she still up for it? Was Lena ever up for it in the first place? She remembered back weeks ago when she had agreed to go over to the blonde’s for game night with Sam, and how nervous she’d been...and that was with other people around. This time it was just going to be her and Kara. Alone. 

Typing back a quick “Of course!” she shut off her screen and flung the phone into her purse. _This is ridiculous. It’s a simple sleepover_ _. It’s something 14-year_ _olds_ _do for_ _fucks_ _sake._

She closed her eyes momentarily and devised a plan to keep herself, and her friendship with Kara, safe. All she had to do was merely not look at the other woman, not sleep in the same bed, not sit too close, and absolutely no touching. As long as she could do all of that, then she wouldn’t have to worry about any smashed down feelings coming to the surface. 

Simple. 

“Simple,” she whispered to herself as she opened her eyes again. 

// 

This was absolutely not as simple as Lena had originally thought or planned for it to be. 

First of all, Kara looked amazing. Not that she didn’t always look ridiculously good, but tonight she was wearing tight, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a loose, white v-neck t-shirt that showed off the perfect amount of cleavage along with her sharp collar bones, and a flannel. Her hair was perfect as usual, cascading down her back in honey blonde waves, and she seemed to be wearing a perfume that was more intoxicating to Lena than her favorite scotch. 

To top it all off, Kara was being _incredibly_ touchy tonight. 

Like, she was normally a touchy human being, but tonight it was as though the blonde was finding every excuse she could to be as close to her as possible at every moment. 

Like now, for instance. 

Lena was absentmindedly stirring the pot of pasta that was boiling on the stove, so the noodles didn’t stick together, and suddenly she felt a warmth gently push up against her back. It only took a second for Kara’s perfume to invade her nose. 

“I heard that if you stir the noodles clockwise and then counterclockwise, that there is less of a chance of them sticking together and becoming one giant noodle lump.” Kara said softly, her breath tickling Lena’s ear as her chin rested on her shoulder. 

Was there really a reason for this? Did Kara _really_ have to come up this close to her to tell her an unknown (and probably false) noodle fact? 

Stilling her stirring movement along with the rest of her body, Lena tried to find a response. 

“Well since you’re clearly the professional chef here, why don’t you take over for me?” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” the blonde retorted. 

Immediately Lena realized what a mistake it was to question Kara, because the blonde actually pushed herself even _more_ up against her back, and slid her hand down the expanse of Lena’s arm before coming to rest on top of her hand that was still gripping the wooden spoon. 

“See, now all you have to do is this,” Kara said with a teasing lilt to her voice as she started to stir the noodles in a clockwise motion. 

Groaning, Lena responded, “Kara, I didn’t mean show me how to do it. I am aware of what clockwise and counterclockwise means. I’m not an idiot.” 

She felt the blonde giggle behind her, but the stirring didn’t stop, and she didn’t let go of her hand. 

“Nope, you gotta learn the professional way, and I’m here to teach you,” she boasted. 

“Now this way.” She said as she began stirring in the opposite direction before coming to a stop. 

“See! Now they’re all floating and taking their nice bath separately!” 

“Okay, okay, I see the reward of your talented ways,” Lena said sarcastically. “You can let go of me now, you know?” 

“Mmm, but you’re warm. What if I don’t want to?” Kara asked, her body shifting impossibly closer as she wrapped her left arm around the front of Lena’s waist. 

Suddenly Lena felt very warm all over, and her breath became weirdly shallow. 

_Are you fucking kidding me, Kara?_

Immediately, Lena picked up a noodle with the spoon and spun around with what little space she had, effectively making the blonde slightly move away from her in surprise. 

Holding out the singular noodle, Lena questioned, “Well then how would I get your expert opinion on if the food is done or not?” 

Kara looked a bit confused at first, and Lena stood there chewing on her lip waiting for the other woman to give her any kind of response. Eventually, Kara let out a quiet laugh and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I suppose you’re right. Hand it over.” 

Without waiting for Lena to literally hand her the spoon, Kara reached out and grabbed it for herself, tossing the noodle into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. 

“I’d say these noodles are ready to be chewed and swallowed alright!” 

Lena grimaced at the blonde’s choice of words. _This is the woman who is warming her frozen-over heart?_

_“_ Whatever you say, chef.” 

“Okay, let’s put some sauce on these bad boys and pop in the movie!” 

// 

Dinner was mostly uneventful, aside from the few times Kara gripped Lena’s thigh and dug her nails in when a scary scene happened during the movie, but she was able to control herself, and played off her reactions by claiming they were from the pain of Kara’s nails digging into her skin. 

The problems began when it came to their sleeping arrangements. 

The movie had just ended, and Lena was acutely aware of what was to come next. Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, Kara popped up from her position on the couch and looked down on Lena. 

“Are you ready to head to bed? That movie wore me out.” She said while making a perturbed look. 

“Yes, absolutely. Should I just sleep here? Your couch is comfy enough for the night.” Lena offered, hoping that Kara wouldn’t put up a fight. 

She did. 

“Uhm, no? I’m not making you sleep on my couch, Lena. It’s not like you’re a stranger. Don’t you remember that I know almost all of your deep dark secrets?” The blonde teased, referring back to the first time they met. 

Fighting the urge to close her eyes and sigh, Lena quickly took in her options. She could fight Kara until she agreed to let her stay on the couch. She could force Kara to sleep on the couch in her own home. She could sleep in the bed with Kara, or, she could leave and never see Kara again. 

Perfect. Amazing. All wonderful choices, honestly. 

“Well, then where do you propose I sleep?” 

“In my bed, silly! It’s only the most comfy place on Earth. Come on, I promise I don’t snore or bite or kick.” 

_Maybe if I sleep on the literal edge of the bed, then I will be far enough away from her that it won’t affect me._

_“_ Okay, fine. I will sleep there with you , but _only_ if you promise not to kick me.” She said with a small smirk. 

"I already told you I don’t kick, Lena.” Kara huffed out. “Come on; follow me.” 

So Lena did just that. She followed the other woman straight into her own personal hell and heaven wrapped up into one tiny apartment bedroom. 

She went through the motions of her nightly routine, and as she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that the blonde was already in bed, her glasses sitting on the small table beside her. 

_Let’s get this over with. The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I can wake up and get the fuck out of that bed._

Looking as natural as possible, Lena **calmly** walked over to the bed and slid in next to Kara. 

She immediately felt the bed shift and knew that the blonde was staring at her. 

Moving her eyes to the side, but not her head, she saw just that. Kara had turned over onto her side and was looking at her with a dopey smile on her face. 

Fully turning her head, Lena said, “Is there something you’d like to say, Kara?” She knew she was coming off a bit cool, but that’s what happened when she got nervous. She would put up this wall of cold emotions to hopefully keep everyone from seeing what her real ones were, and it normally worked out well for her, so it’s become a habit of sorts. 

The blonde looked a little bashful that she had been caught staring, even though she had been doing absolutely nothing to hide that she was doing it. 

“No. I mean—no. Nothing in particular. Just that I’m really glad we met.” 

Lena’s resolved softened a bit at that. She let a small smile form on her lips and quietly said, “I’m really glad we met, too, Kara.” 

_Even if we’re just friends and every second next to you drives me_ _absolutely insane_ _because who the fuck smells that good all the time?_

Feeling herself ease up a bit, she slid her body down into a comfortable position on her back. 

“And also that you look really pretty tonight.” The blonde practically whispered beside her. 

Lena swallowed thickly before turning on her side to look back at Kara, who still had her eyes trained on her. 

_There’s no harm in a compliment, right?_

She settled into her position before whispering back, “You look really pretty, too.” 

Kara was chewing on her lip, and it looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn’t. She was just silently staring at Lena, blue eyes flicking all over her face. 

Lena could feel her heart rate increase exponentially, and she was finding it hard to keep looking at Kara when she was looking at her like... _that._

This is why she was so confused. Kara would do things like this and say things like she just said, but then make no move that would indicate that she ever wanted to be more than friends. Lena knew the point of the video they made together was to see if two people could fall in love with a series of questions, but she also knew that that was incredibly unlikely and just for fun, so it’s not like she was expecting Kara to actually develop any real feelings for her, despite the fact that Lena unfortunately had herself. 

Her thoughts were shifted back to reality when she felt soft skin graze across the top of her hand that was resting on the space of mattress between them. 

Looking down she realized Kara had placed her hand over hers, and was playing with her fingers gently, lightly brushing the tips of hers over the back of Lena’s hand, down to the tips of her own fingers. 

Butterflies were beginning to swarm in her stomach, and there was nothing she could do to calm them down. She felt like a ridiculous middle schooler with a crush. 

Slowly, Kara dragged her fingers from Lena’s hand up the expanse of her arm and back down again, causing the brunette to shiver slightly. Up and down, up and down, lightly tracing lines and patterns as she went. A pace that Lena was sure a snail could beat if it really tried. 

Kara kept this going as Lena watched, still as stone, before her hand peaked over Lena’s shoulder, and slid down to the side of her neck where it stopped. 

“K-Kara, what are you doing?” 

Kara still had that look in her eye, like she really wanted to say something. 

“Nothing.” She smiled weakly, fingers lightly scratching the top of Lena’s neck where her baby hairs were. 

“Nothing?” 

“Nothing.” Kara repeated, but her eyes flicked down to Lena’s lips, her own slightly parted. “I’m just really glad we’re friends.” 

_Friends_ _._

Lena felt a cold wave of disappointment wash over her body, but she pinched on a smile and said, “I’m glad we’re friends, too. I figured that went along with being glad we met.” 

Lena could see the blonde’s face redden with a slight blush even in the dark. 

“Yeah, I suppose it does go along with it, doesn’t it?” 

There was a beat of silence before Kara asked, “Has anyone ever told you how soft your hair is?” 

“How soft my—my hair? No. I don’t believe they have? Not that I can recall, anyway.” Lena answered a bit bewildered by the sudden change in conversation. 

“Well it is. Incredibly soft. Possibly the softest I’ve ever felt.” Kara smiled, now fully running her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

Lena couldn’t help it. She was sleepy and warm, and Kara’s fingers felt _good_ in her hair, so she let her eyes drift closed. 

Kara continued carding through her hair in silence, but at one point, as Lena was right on the edge of drifting off to sleep, Kara tugged at the hair on the base of her scalp just a tiny bit hard; nothing that would seem purposeful or out of the ordinary, but it pulled a low groan out of Lena before she could do anything to stop it. 

Kara’s hand stilled completely. 

Her eyes popped open, realizing what she had just done, and Kara was staring directly back at her. 

Lena tried to figure out something to say to either explain, or at least break the awkwardness, but she couldn’t get her voice to work. 

Although Kara’s hand had stopped its movement, it was still buried in Lena’s hair. 

“Did you like that?” She asked in a voice an octave lower than her normal one. Lena couldn’t tell if it was low because of exhaustion or because of something else entirely. 

She didn’t exactly know how to answer. On one hand, yes, she did. On the other...that could come off very badly? 

She answered with a higher than normal “mhm”. 

Kara’s eyes squinted for just a split second, as though she was trying to figure something out, see through Lena. 

Her hand started its slow movements again. 

“Do you want me to do it again?” 

Lena could feel the tell signs of arousal budding in her lower stomach. A slow heat. The feeling of a wave crashing below her bellybutton. She flexed her thighs quickly out of instict. 

_Now was_ ** _not_** _the time for this._

She felt herself nod. 

On cue, Kara tugged her hair again, pulling Lena’s face a fraction of an inch closer to hers, eyes dropping to her lips yet again. 

_Oh shit._

Kara moved her hand from Lena’s hair and slid it down her neck until she was cupping her jaw. She then ran her thumb over her jawline before moving upwards and running it along her bottom lip. 

Lena could actually feel herself becoming wet at this point, but her sleepy, turned-on lizard brain was doing fuck nothing to stop any of what was currently happening. 

She moved her eyes to look down at where Kara’s thumb had stopped on her parted lips, and it took everything in her not to bite down on the finger and bring it into her mouth. 

“You really do have such pretty features. Genetics, huh?” 

Lena couldn’t help but let her mouth turn into a smile, and before her brain had a chance to catch up to her movements, she was gently kissing the tip of Kara’s thumb. 

The blonde’s eyes went wide, and so did Lena’s. 

_That was not friendly that is not something_ _that_ _friends do._

Immediately, Lena dislodged herself and turned over onto her other side, letting out an awkward, fake laugh. 

“We really should be getting some sleep, huh? Gotta be up early for the video.” 

“Yeah! Yup! Sure do! Good idea! G’night Lena.” 

“Goodnight Kara.” 

_Thank god Kara decided to let it go at_ _that_ _._

Lena spent the next ten minutes silently berating herself for the recklessness and stupidness of her actions before falling into a surprisingly deep slumber. 

// 

She woke up the next morning to the blonde’s alarm blaring somewhere much too close to her head, before she heard Kara grumble and smack the phone a few times, eventually manging to hit the “off” button. 

She tried to keep her eyes closed for as long as possible, thinking that the longer she didn’t open them, the longer she wouldn’t have to face Kara, but that didn’t last, because within minutes the other woman was shaking her to get up. 

“Come on sleepy, we have to get ready for our big video! Plus, I’m starving, so we have to have time to get breakfast!” She yelled as she walked her way into the bathroom. 

Groaning, Lena sat up once she heard the bathroom door click shut. 

_This is about to be a long ass day._

// 

About an hour later, they were both dressed and ready, sitting in Kara’s car outside of the set, eating the breakfast they had picked up along the way. 

“How long do we have before we need to go in?” Kara asked in between bites of her bacon egg and cheese bagel. 

“Uh...four?” Lena answered, checking the time on her phone. 

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise at the little amount of time they had left before shoving the last (giant) bite into her mouth and brushing the crumbs off her pants. 

Somehow managing to swallow everything, she said, “Alright! I’m ready. You?” 

“As ready as I can be, I suppose.” Lena said with a smile. 

“Let’s head on in, then.” 

// 

They walked in and were immediately greeted by both Winn and Jess, who seemed ever so pleased to see them back. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming back to give this follow up! Our viewers absolutely love when the volunteers come back to update us on their lives after the original shoot.” Jess said. 

“It’s no problem at all; thank you for inviting us back.” Lena said with a warm smile. 

“Are y’all ready to go or do you need a few minutes to prepare?” Winn asked, looking back and forth between Lena and Kara. 

“Nope. I’d say we’re all ready.” Kara answered. 

“Alright, let’s head back to the room where it all started.” He responded teasingly. 

// 

They did, in fact, return to the same room the originally shot in, except this time there was just a table with two chairs next to each other that had a camera facing at it from the opposite side, along with another chair that Lena assumed Winn would be sitting in. 

“Okay, so if you two could go sit down in those chairs, then I will be right behind you to start rolling. 

They followed his directions and sat down, and it only took a second before the flashing recording light popped on on the camera, and Winn sat down to start the questions. 

“So, Lena, Kara, how long has it been since your first meeting here at the studio?” 

“It’s been, what? Two months?” Kara asked, turning to look at Lena. 

“That sound about right, yes.” 

“And would you say you two have become friends since doing the questions two months ago?” 

Lena felt the familiar drop in her stomach at the word “friends” and looked down into her lap to fidget with her fingers. 

She heard Kara answer, “Yeah, I think we’ve become really good friends, actually. Lena even slept over at my place last night, and we drove here together. We talk every day and make a point to hang out at least once a week.” 

“Oh, okay. That’s interesting. So would you say there’s anything...more than friendship at this point?” 

Lena’s head snapped up at Winn’s question, and she turned to look at Kara, whose entire face was turning red. 

“I-- uhm, well no. We’re just...it’s not really like that, I mean--” 

“No. As Kara said, we’re just friends.” Lena interjected pointedly, before giving Kara a quizzical look. 

“That’s totally fine! Sorry if I made things weird there,” Winn laughed good naturedly. “It’s just something I’m supposed to ask, since, you know, the whole hypothesis behind our test.” 

“It’s not a problem, don’t worry about it.” Kara answered, sounding a little strained. 

“So, Lena, what do you find you like about Kara that you didn’t expect from the first time meeting?” 

A whole flood of answers crashed through Lena’s brain. 

“Well, I love how soft she can be. When we first met, she was a complete goofball,” she felt Kara kick her ankle gently at the jab, “but when you really get to know her you see that she can be serious when she needs to be, and she always knows how to make those around her feel comfortable. She’s an incredibly good listener, although I did think that when we first met, so I suppose that isn’t necessarily a correct answer.” She laughed. 

Winn smiled. “And Kara? Same question to you.” 

She answered without a beat passing. “Lena likes to pretend that she’s all tough and broody, but in reality, she’s just a big softy.” Lena could feel her face heating up, now. 

“She drinks tea every night and actually loves Rom-Coms. She stops to talk to almost every dog she sees on the street, and she smiles at every child she sees. She’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and that’s not to say that I didn’t expect her to be a kind person after meeting her the first time, but she doesn’t let on just how sweet and warm she really is, and I really do love that about her.” Kara finished, placing her hand over Lena’s, which was resting on the top of the table. 

Winn continued asking questions ranging from “What annoys you about each other” to “Do you think you’ll be friends at this point next year” to which both of them immediately answered “Yes.” 

The whole process took about 30-40 minutes, and before she knew it they were being thanked again for coming, and told the video would be live in a few days once all the editing was done. 

// 

“I think that went well, don’t you?” Kara asked as they walked back to her car. 

“I do. Can’t find anything wrong with it aside from the fact that you completely outed me to millions of people about being a softy.” Lena said, glaring at Kara. 

“Oh, hush. It’s not a bad thing. If anything, that’ll only make people love you more.” She winked. 

As they walked their hands kept brushing against each other, but neither made a move to stop it. 

“Do you want me to just drive you back to your place so your driver doesn’t have to come get you?” 

“You do know that is his only job, right? To drive me places?” Lena asked with a laugh. 

“True, but maybe I’m just looking for an excuse to spend a little more time with you.” 

Not looking at the blonde, Lena smiled and agreed to let her drive her home, because maybe she was looking to spend a bit more time with her, too, before her head caught up with her. 

// 

Four days later, Lena picked up her phone that had Sam’s face displayed across the screen. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” She drawled upon answering. 

“BITCH? Have you SEEN the video of you and Kara?” 

“...No, Sam, I haven’t. I told you I haven’t even watched the first one.” 

“Lena, you have to get online right now and look at the comments. EVERYONE, and I do mean EVERYONE is rooting for you two.” 

“Rooting for us to _what_?” 

“To get together!” Sam screamed obnoxiously, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rolling her eyes, Lena opened her laptop and typed in the company’s name, immediately finding their latest upload. 

Scrolling past the actual video, she began to read the comments, and Sam was right. 

“Are you reading them? I was right. Tell me I’m right. Look at all of them.” 

“Well it’s hard to read with your incessant voice in my ear, Sam.” 

She was silent for a moment after that. 

“But I was right everyone thinks you two are already together and the ones who don’t, think you need to get under each other pronto.” 

“Sam, is one of these comments from _you_?” Lena asked incredulously as she stumbled upon a comment (with Sam’s profile picture right next to it) that read, “Yeah the brunette one is hot, but the blonde one could have my babies any day. If they’re not just playing coy and really haven’t gotten together, I’m going to steal blondie for myself.” 

“....I may have written that, yes.” 

Lena heard a faint “She did!” in the background and gasped. 

“Are you with Alex!?” 

“That isn’t important,” Sam rushed out, “You’re welcome for letting you know that you’re not the only one who sees your chemistry, by the way.” 

“Again, I’m hanging up on you. Goodbye, Sam.” 

“Bye!! Tell Kara I said hi when you call her right after this!” Sam yelled. 

Lena didn’t respond, she just hit the red button to end the call. 

Looking at her phone, she thought about proving Sam right and calling Kara, but she didn’t have to, because the blonde’s face was now the one displayed across her screen. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Hey, did you see the video?” 

“I actually just got off the phone with Sam, and she made me go read through all the comments.” She said with an awkward chuckle. 

“Oh...so you saw what they were all saying?” Kara asked, a bit of nervousness evident in her voice. 

“I did, yes.” 

“Dumb right? Like...let people be friends. Not everything has to be romantic.” Kara said, her voice tapering off at the end. 

It felt like Lena had been punched in the gut. 

“Yup. You’re absolutely correct. I actually have to go. I have some work to do. Talk later?” 

“Yeah..yeah that sounds good. Bye Lena.” 

“Bye, Kara.” She said before clicking off the call. 

_Well that’s that on that now, isn’t it, Lena?_

_//_

A few hours later, Lena was sitting on her couch going through her emails when she heard a knock at the door. 

Confused as to who could have possibly gotten past John at the front desk, she looked through the peep-hole and saw Kara on the other side. 

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusing, she unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Kara? Hi. What are you doing here?” 

The blonde didn’t wait for an invitation before stepping into Lena’s apartment. 

She looked frazzled and nervous and a bit jittery, much more so than Lena . had ever seen her. 

“Remember earlier when I said what the commenters were saying was stupid and that they should just leave it alone because not everything has to be romantic?” 

Lena did remember that, though she wished the memory could be erased from her brain entirely, honestly. 

“...Yes?” 

“I was wrong.” 

“...What?” 

“I was wrong when I said that. What they’re seeing. What they’re saying. It’s not dumb.” Kara rushed out, hands moving around as she spoke. 

Lena’s brain had come to a halt. 

“What are you saying?” 

Kara took a step closer to Lena and looked like she was about to reach for her hand, but decided against it, before answering. 

“I’m saying—I'm saying that I might—that I _do_ have...feelings...for you. Not...friendly ones.” She finished with a slight grimace, as though the admittance physically pained her a bit. 

It felt like Lena’s world had just come crashing down, but like in a good way. She honestly could not tell what she was feeling. Kara coming over and admitting her feelings to her was the last thing she thought would be happening tonight, especially after their earlier conversation on the phone. 

“You...like me?” 

Biting her lip in a worried manner, Kara responded, “...Yes?” 

Lena let out a breath of air. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t even have to like me back. It’s totally okay if you don’t. I promise. I just needed to get it out there because it’s been eating at me for weeks now and--” 

Lena cut off the blonde’s rambling when she took a large step closer, making their faces be mere centimeters apart. 

“I do.” She said softly. 

“You...do? You do what?” Kara asked dumbly. 

“I do like you.” 

Kara eyes lit up at the admission. 

“You do?” 

Smiling and training her eyes on the blonde’s lips, Lena responded with a simple, "Yes” before closing the distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always <3  
> Comment and tell me what you want, how you feel, anything really.  
> Love u!!


End file.
